Professor Paradox
Professor Paradox is a scientist that got sucked into a time machine and stays in nothing for 100,000 years, when he escapes, he learns that he can teleport and time travel. He teams up with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin Levin to battle the Trans-Dimensional Monster in the episode "Paradox". He gives Kevin a new car and turns him back into a teenager when he was aged into an old man. Sometime in the future Paradox teams up with Ben 10,000 at some point. History Having discovered special properties in Quartz Crystals, Paradox received government funding to break a hole in the space-time continuum. But a slight miscalculation that caused an explosion accidentally caused by his panicked assistant Hugo. Hugo threw Paradox into the event horizon, where he remained for a hundred thousand years. He was displaced outside of time, where he didn't age, sleep or eat, just exist. He went insane for a while but then got bored and regained sanity. He soon had complete understanding of the space-time continuum. He used his understanding to travel across time, making different parts of history better for others. At one point in the distant future, he worked with Ben 10,000 to save the entire universe. It is also mentioned that he stopped Eon, the main villain of Ben 10: Race Against Time from going after Ben Tennyson in order to get the Omnitrix multiple times. Paradox soon learns that the accident sent an extra-dimensional creature fifty years from the time of the experiment. He traveled to 2011 to stop it, meeting Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) younger self. After a few fights with the creature, Ben told Paradox to take them all back to the accident, where it is discovered that Hugo was the creature. He was frightened and confused, but turning everything to dust. By preventing Hugo from being sucked into the event horizon, it negated his time-accelerating existence. After returning to Ben's present, Paradox was stoked that he didn't see it in the first place. He took an older Hugo to a behind-the-scenes look at eternity. He left the trio one last gift, Kevin's regressed car, factory new from 1976. But a note warns him that if the car comes in contact with anything from that era, it would explode like antimatter. He then later appears in the two part season two finale "War of the Worlds: Part 1" and "War of the Worlds: Part 2" meeting Azmuth on Galvan Prime to take him away from the Highbreed invasion and goes to assist Ben in fighting the Highbreed. Paradox is in the season three episode "Time Heals" where he tells Gwen Tennyson that time traveling is for immortal and fools, in the end he's the only immortal so what does that make everyone else who time travels. Personality Paradox is described as a calm, free-going man. He talks much like a stereotype scientist, with talk requiring higher knowledge to understand completely. In his first appearance, Ben (as Swampfire) tried to capture Paradox (not knowing weather he was an enemy or not) but he always "teleports" to a place a few meters away. Ben asks how does he do that and the calm Paradox just said: "It's called walking". Appearance Powers and Abilities Due to his entrapment, Paradox knows how the space-time continuum works, allowing him to travel any where or when he wants, within reason. He is capable of regressing a person's age but is incapable of doing it on something mechanical. He can also manipulate his personal time to make it appear as if he is moving (to everyone else's perspective) at high velocities, but is actually just manipulating time around him and is still moving (in his perspective) at a normal velocity. He can channel his abilities through an old pocket watch that he carries around. Also, his time travel powers have left him agelessly immortal and allow him to go indefinitely without food, water, or sleep. Category:Alien Force Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans